jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peggy Steel
Peggy Steel '(ペギースチール ''Pegī Suchīru) is a major character and a crucial ally featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. .... Appearance '''General Appearance Peggy stands in as an attractive and charismatic young lady with fair complexion, possessing a slender and graceful build along with a relatively beautiful facade. She has long flowing platinum blonde hair extending down to the level covering her back, piercing aquamarine eyes, black eyelashes, and fair complexion. Primary As the heiress of a noble heritage, Peggy has her selection of clothing within the boundaries that fuses both classy and casual. Her usual outfit includes a beige, long-sleeved bolero jacket, consisting of only two buttons that fasten the jacket together and on the back bears an insignia shaped like a crown, worn over a yellowish-gold, frilly, turtleneck blouse embroidered with black hemline and a curving pattern of flower-like designs on the bottom left side of the blouse. Her hands are usually clad in a pair of fingerless pink/white gloves. Additional clothing includes a pair of black leggings secured by a white belt embellished with pink details in the form of wavy lines. Black socks that blend well with the material of the leggings that it gives the impression of being a part with the leggings itself. Adding to the finishing touches to her clothes are orange ballet sneakers with a soft blue sole and complimentary details assuming the style of flowers on the sides. As for accessories, a set of swan-shaped earrings with sapphire encrustations can be seen on her earlobes, not for the sake of showing her aristocratic heritage but her fascinations for swans. A necklace with swan pendant, spreading its wings, is worn around her neck. Uniform Just like Juno, Peggy sports the mandatory school uniform whenever classes are going on. She gets to keep her gloves, as she thinks it makes her look more "badass" while wearing something as boring as a school uniform. Her earrings and necklace are retained while donning the required attire for school hours. Background Margaret Alexandra C. Steel was born as an only child to a long line of well-respected historians and archaeologists dedicated in preserving the ingenuity and importance of the past as well as flourish whats left of them into keystones of inspiration for the future. Her father is an ebullient archaeologist whose contributions were beneficial for the British Museum at the Bloomsbury area in London. Athena, her mother, works as a college teacher specializing in myths of the old Greek and Norse culture. ... Personality Despite being raised as a member and heiress to a noble family known throughout London, Peggy's calmness is measured by her genuine benevolence, not only to those whom she cared for the most, but the people who are in need of simple pat in the back. Observant, careful, and distinguished, the heiress is generally well-liked among the students of Brownstone High School for her high tolerance and harmonious compassion of her fellow schoolmates. Her aristocratic and luxurious upbringing has made her persuasive, having what it takes to disarm the bullies and delinquents in the school grounds with mere words, impressing both the twins of her subtle knowledge in using mere vocabulary to convince someone as violent to stop what they are doing before things could get messy. In the reality of a fight, Peggy maintains her affable and regal disposition but this time it's been backed up by her latent ruthlessness. She vows to give her enemies the quickest death one could possibly imagined as evident by warning Chester after implanting his ants onto her skin and ensuring it as the only penalty against Charlie for his involvement behind the orchestrated Stand attacks both in and out of the city. For the sake of living another day, she keeps a very determined and serious mindset amidst the tension of dire circumstances, having the willpower to utilize every trick she can come up with to ensure her soul. Having known the twins for more than three years, Peggy's relationship with her Japanese buddies molded her into describing them as more than close friends, genuinely acknowledging them as members of her family. In regards of her deep bond with family, she also sympathizes the children who are struggling to earn a single penny just so that they can keep on supporting their families, having her parents' permission to hold charity events for the poor and would often visit the slums with her father's personnel to distribute packs of daily sustenance to the citizens living. Peggy isn't the perfect rich girl most folks knew her. She has shown insecurities of inheriting her father's duty when time has come, not helped by the fact that business meetings, or anything in the field of business. make her sleepy. When someone curious ask about her inevitable prospect, she's unnerved by the simple mentioning of her dilemma, hesitant in discussing the subject, leading to a response in awkward silence. She, although rarely, does resort to physical violence whenever someone brings up the state of her lack of confidence in a mockingly negative manner, not hesitant in crippling her aggressor as an extreme means to restore her pride. She demonstrated moments of overconfidence, boasting that the existence of her Stand is one reason why birds shouldn't be underestimated and haughtily berates her adversaries of how their abilities fail to reach an inch of victory. Powers & Abilities Songbird Peggy's Stand can transform a living organism into a bird of a random species, which is under the complete command of its mistress. The birds transformed from their prior states are much stronger than the regular versions of their real counterparts, capable of withstanding attacks that would normally kill a bird in one blow, as well as performing illogical feats such as flying even there's a hole on a wing. Gymnastic Intuition ... Driving Intuition Because of her valid driver's license she earned after passing a driving exam last year, Peggy has shown great intuition in taking the wheel, going into high-speeds if the situation is necessary to do so. Trivia * Peggy doesn't want to be called as "Princess" as she feels the word to be derogative to the rich. * She's skilled in playing bass, making her a major member of the twins' band. * Her fascination of birds made her appreciative of studying ornithology. Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Crossover Category:Female Category:Ally Category:Main Allies Category:Stand User